


Price 代价

by Setg2154



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-War, BDSM, M/M, Officer!Jung, Psychiatrist!Shim, but never get to finish writing this, outline completed
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 04:25:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14804322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setg2154/pseuds/Setg2154
Summary: 作为心理医生，沈昌珉帮助郑允浩偿还后者的“代价”。





	1. Chapter 1

作为毕业后就在军队就任、至今已有近十年临床经验的心理医生，沈昌珉对处理心理创伤应激症颇有心得。通常，他会把话语权交给他的病患，在必要时给他沉湎在悲痛或是懊悔中的军人们提供恰当的话题，附加语气柔和的应和，几乎所有问题都能迎刃而解。如果这样还不足以化解他们的心结，那么在他开出合理的处方药单后，他们一定可以意气风发地再次奔赴战场。

 

但他的最新病患郑允浩是个特例：他三个月前从前线回来，除了脱水和几处挫伤几乎毫发无损。但直到今天，根据评估报告沈昌珉了解到，这个已经在三个心理咨询师的办公室兜过圈子的鹰眼，狙击手和八团团长在训练场里依然无法持枪瞄靶，似乎他优异的军人素养在一夜之间全部蒸发。

 

这天上午是他们第一次见面。郑允浩是沈昌珉这天的第一个需要见的病人，而在沈昌珉到办公室的时候，郑允浩已经等在了门廊里。沈昌珉远远地就看见了他不寻常的身影。高大，英挺，这个军人的后背没有因为心理或精神的疾病妥协，挺得笔直。

 

“你好，郑团。我是军队的心理医生，沈昌珉。”在沈昌珉用一如既往的和煦嗓音和对方互通姓名后，他用钥匙开了锁，友好地伸手引导郑允浩进到他的办公室里。他看了看表，不出意外地发现现在距离他们既定的九点整还差三分钟，于是他先在椅背后挂好外套，又放好了公文包，抽出几分文件；这之后，他才邀请郑允浩和自己在办公室中央的两把椅子上相对落座：他们之间的距离既不疏离，也不过分紧密；两把舒适的真皮座椅打造出适合交谈的空间与氛围。

 

但不出五秒，沈昌珉立即敏锐地发觉他对面的人不会向他倾诉，也不会和他相互交流，尽管他们年纪相当，在需要谈话的场景中，比如当下，向来都是一个良好助力。从郑允浩身上，非常善于观察和分析的军医看不到一丁点自己司空见惯的警惕、注意障碍又或者是情绪的不稳定。唯有对方一双漂亮的眼睛下边，一对几乎是淤青的黑眼圈使得郑允浩在前一个，或者是每一个夜晚都难以入睡这个事实昭然若揭。

 

此时，他面前的人视线低垂，尽管身心俱疲，但军装下的脊背仍然如同一颗白杨。郑允浩似乎已经习惯在看诊时被心理医生如此打量，对自己正被人放在显微镜下巨细靡遗地观测这一事实毫不在意。

 

就是这种病人最让他头痛。沈昌珉在内心叹了口气。他摘掉自己的眼镜，十指自然地落在膝头交叠，他把身体略微前倾，摆出最高水平的善解人意。他开口时嗓音耐心而温暖：“我想，你应该已经听烦了医患之间要彼此坦诚，因为一切在我的办公室里发生的谈话都会绝对保密之类的官腔。”

 

沈昌珉说完，向对方递上一份文件。那是医患保密协议，他已经在上面属过名。他注意到，郑允浩接过文件夹的手非常稳，他从衣服前袋中掏出一支钢笔，单手打开笔帽的动作干脆利落，几乎赏心悦目。

 

他注视着郑允浩草草浏览了一遍协议条目。沈昌珉选择在对方在尚空的患者签名处落笔时轻声发问：“恕我冒昧。我知道今天还不算正式开始诊疗，只是走个程序。但我还是想先请问郑团，除了熬夜外都在怎样调节自己的情绪焦虑？”

 

他问问题的时候嘴角擒着真挚而礼貌的微笑，同时用一双明亮的眼睛望着对方，实在叫人挑不出任何毛病。郑允浩握笔的手顿住了，但片刻之后，他选择在空白栏签下自己的姓名。

 

“我会冥想。或者去运动。”

 

_他当然一眼就看破了这种谎话。但沈昌珉第一次发现郑允浩热爱疼痛，是以有悖自己坚守近十年的医德的偷窥形式。尽管身为心理医生沈昌珉非常明白，他病患死寂的外表之下一定潜伏着一种狂热的癔症，使这名本该继续在战场上发挥光和热的顶级军人在心理医生的办公室间固步自封。他盯着郑允浩趴俯在惨白墙面上几乎鲜血淋漓的背影，好奇着对方自我对抗的意志究竟有多么顽强。_

 

“我会冥想。或者去运动。”

 

好极了。对这个郑允浩信手拈来的谎话，沈昌珉讽刺地想。他和郑允浩都对这场谈话的起因心知肚明；在沈昌珉办公桌上的病历簿里，郑允浩在上次体检中尿样中的儿茶酚胺点数仍然高得离谱，单单这项指标已经让病患的创伤应激反应确诊无疑。但很可惜，他们两个都无法做到直切主体，因为一个有职业操守，不好徒手揭人伤疤，另一个有心理上的毛病，宁愿在签了保密协议后告解室一般的诊疗室里继续自欺欺人。

 

但沈昌珉没有气馁，在他能够拟定有效的治疗方案之前他必须搞清楚郑允浩的究竟属于哪个症状群。他继续摆下捕兽夹：“这些不失为对抗焦虑的好办法。但郑团，我接下来的问题会变得直接，因为‘前线很缺人’，这是我们师长的原话。”说到这里，他顿了顿，直到郑允浩冲他微微颔首，表示默许，“在我可以真正帮助你克服心理障碍之前，我必须要问您，您对自己心理状况如何评估？”

 

郑允浩气定神闲，说明这个问题没有让对方感到措手不及。他的病人显然有备而来，只是郑允浩回答他时的嘴角莫名其妙的微笑让沈昌珉摸不着头脑。“我很感激您的单刀直入，沈医生。如果我的毛病到了看了三个医生都无法解决的地步，我会说这情况很糟糕？”

 

郑允浩说到这里停了下来，但沈昌珉敏感地察觉到这人暂时并不想要得到他的回应，因此他只是点了点头，没有作声，好让对方继续说下去。

 

“在白天，我像个正常人一样。我会和驻扎部队的官兵一起做体能训练，也会在食堂里按时用餐。但在晚上，我会做噩梦。各种各样的梦，不一定是关于战场的。但在我的梦中，无一例外，无人生还。”

 

沈昌珉听懂了郑允浩的话里有话。他这是在说自己本不该活着。最起码是在他的梦境中。这没什么好惊讶的，毕竟他面前的精英军官把半个营近两百名士兵在一场战役中的全灭归咎在自己头上嘛——这个人在尊严和道德感遭受重创后封闭了自己的内心。如果他愿意敞开心扉，即使无关本职，沈昌珉也非常乐意对他施以援手。

 

可现在，沈昌珉发现对方愿意施舍给自己的只有丁点坦诚，这让他很是挫败。从丰富的临床经验判断，他几乎可以肯定对方的顽疾是多种病状共存的产物。他曾亲眼目睹战争无比残酷的一面，但他从郑允浩平静的表情里看不出对方的梦中场景是如何惨绝人寰。同时他的直觉告诉他，郑允浩在靶场上的坏成绩和在自己面前的沉静不是出于看淡生死的麻木不仁；恰恰相反，这个人痛心疾首。只是他还没能弄清楚，或者说郑允浩不想让他们这些医生弄清楚，要采取什么措施才能一针见血地穿透他潜意识内的心防的堡垒，让诊疗发挥作用。

 

“好的，我明白了。”沈昌珉开口，就算他内心有所不满，他的语气依然是成百上千场类似谈话下锻出的无比真诚。“请问，您是否对自己精神状态的现状有着实际的理解？”

 

“我承认我是病了。”郑允浩纡尊降贵地说这话时脊背仍然劲挺如松。但奇怪的是，沈昌珉没有从其中感受到半点违和。“而且我病得不轻。”

 

“是的，这是表象。”沈昌珉盯住郑允浩的双眼。显然，他面前的人如同他预料内地拒绝着他的帮助。因此，他决定直到自己和郑允浩之间培养出稳定、利于其身心健康的互助关系之前都要继续向对方施加压力，而不是把对方看做一只精致易碎茶杯。

 

他的下一句话越过礼貌的界限，直接地发问：“我想知道的是，您是否能透过病征的层层迷雾，窥视到自己的内心？我从病历簿上看到您之前的医生是老学究，采取的治疗方法似乎是过于保守了，我相信他们没有直截了当地问过您：是什么使您在远离风暴中心的此时此地止步不前，究竟是在忧虑厄运仍然如影随形，还是您的心智在经历了巨大的挫折后，根本背叛了您作为军人坚忍的立场，陷入了黑暗，对时局中的一切都产生了怀疑？”

 

但令沈昌珉惊异的是郑允浩回视他的目光。在他诊疗室温馨、恰到好处的自然光线的照明下，郑允浩的一双瞳孔像是两个黝黑的弹坑，其中没有一分一厘的动摇。“我对自己的现状有非常现实的理解，沈医生。如果您想问的是，我是否把战役的失利看做一场厄运，答案是否定的。” 这份沉着宣告着沈昌珉意识领域中激烈言辞的不自量力，嘲讽着前者想要凭空拗断他骄傲的翅膀：“其次，如果您想问我黑暗中到底有什么，那么我告诉您，在黑暗里什么都没有，也什么都有。”

 

的确，他刚才的问题并非精准的一枪，而是一发试探。沈昌珉在内心谴责着自己的鲁莽，“无疑冒犯您，郑团。我是在试着帮助您‘剪断旧日愁绪’，如果能得到您的配合，我相信对于您的病情、我的工作、军队的需求都会有很大助益。”

 

“我会配合的。”郑允浩笑着对他说。但是这个冷冰冰的笑是万丈高墙，把沈昌珉阻隔在外，使其无法碰触自己内心的病灶。“只要您下次问对了问题。”

 

他们之间剑拔弩张的沉默只持续了半秒。沈昌珉随着郑允浩的动作站起了身，脸上带着无辜、真挚、彬彬有礼的职业微笑，“好的，”沈昌珉伸出胳膊，握住这位军人稳固有力的右手，“不论如何，请听取我的建议：正视自己的所有感觉。请务必不要试图消灭它，或者忽略它，这样是非常不健康的。”

 

他没有得到回应。于是在无言中，他送郑允浩到他诊疗室的门边，在对方离开前说了句后天同一时间见。


	2. Chapter 2

在和郑允浩分别后，沈昌珉见了四个病人。他们无一例外地折服于医生无可动摇的专业素养下，或多或少地从谈话中得到了身心上的慰藉。在他们诊疗的间隙，在沈昌珉带着善解人意的微笑冲他们点头时，他发现自己开始频繁、不由自主地想起郑允浩。他很想帮帮郑允浩，心情之迫切绝不是因为对方长得好看，而是出于医生本职，也许还掺杂了自己商人血脉中不容浪费的情结；显然，他们早上短暂却不同寻常的会面已经将一枚铁钉钉进了他的意志里，时时刻刻地叫他头痛不已。

 

但如果头痛就会让沈昌珉却步不前，早在十年前他就放弃了医生头衔。这一天，他结束了自己的本职工作后又闲不住地跑到急诊室内做了半日义工。在他从一场截肢手术中满身血污地回过神来时，上午还明艳动人的秋日晴空已经雷云密布。他看着玻璃窗外一道闪电自天顶劈到他们部队驻扎点后方那片他无比熟悉的森林中去，扬起一缕焦黑的烟尘，而鸟群拍打双翅，窜向天空。

 

沈昌珉在水槽中洗净血迹斑斑的小臂，然后朝更衣室走去。现在他整个人闻起来像是在消毒水里泡过一回，在他回家之前必须要先洗个澡。穿过走廊时，他漫不经心地想，在他目不能及的后山山坡上，一群四蹄动物一定也因为这撼天动地的电闪雷鸣，正像鸟儿一样四散而逃。

 

提起后山和其中的野物，说沈昌珉是这军营中最了解它人也不为过。他们的医院正是征用了这位年轻医生山脚之下的祖产。尽管是在战火四溅、紧迫万分的情况下，沈昌珉的慷慨举措仍然为他迎来了无数赞誉，附加等级森严的军队中的一席之地。但他很明白，促使这项馈赠的并非自己秉性纯良。

 

于此相反，在他每一根血管中充盈的只有掠食的基因。挑剔如沈昌珉也不得不承认，自己的父亲是一名优秀的猎人。而沈父笃信血脉传承，因此在昌珉十岁那年的生日礼物是父亲配给他的一杆闪亮崭新的莱福枪。那天之后的无数个日夜间，他的父亲会带他到后山的密林中，手把手地教他如何上膛瞄准，如何利用风向掩藏气息和响动，测算风速和角度，扣动扳机，一击打穿活物的咽喉——

 

尽管沈父在这血腥场上给予了他很多关怀与呵护，并且在他十三岁，能独自胜任一场精彩的骑马追猎后发出由衷地赞叹，沈昌珉仍然否认他是一名合格的家长。后者的失职所在于让他不得不扛着几乎高过自己的夺命凶器潜伏在灌木的阴郁丛中，强迫他面对不适合他年纪的黑影和风暴，以及在青春期的荷尔蒙、鲜血和权力的共同煽动下滋生的腥红幻想。这些都曾给他尚不成熟的心智带来何其巨大的惶恐。

 

所幸在他的惶恐转性为对人性的质疑之前，他的父亲在他满十五岁的那个月死于一场意外。他被一头发情的狂燥雄鹿用鹿角顶破了五脏六腑——出于某种原因，沈昌珉选择在漆黑的葬礼后首次亲手刨开一头雄鹿的腹肚——他从没想到自己用一把锋利的猎刀划破肋骨之间柔嫩的兽皮的动作会如此流畅，而月光照映下，在肉与骨的缝隙间，沥青般的血浆喷涌如泉。

 

在他的记忆中这一幕永远鲜明如初；过去的五年间他静静地蹲伏于父亲的身影后，被迫感受后者和自己体内埋伏的野兽，但在这一刻里，他被自己自由意志中在这个复仇之夜崭露头角的残忍完全震慑。这份惊异却远远不足以将他压制得动弹不得：这天晚上，沈昌珉取了他杀父凶手的头颅做成标本，悬在了客厅的高墙上。

 

当然，在这之前，他要先处理雄壮鹿角上父亲的血迹以及内脏残片。在他擦洗鹿头的时候，沈昌珉不得不承认血脉传承，他无法否认自己也算得上是一名好猎人。出于同样原因，他没有选择商学以继承家业，而是选择了心理学——那一夜之后，他清晰无比地意识到自己内心和父亲一血同脉的野兽。

 

彼时它只露出了一只闪着寒光的脚爪。他势必要永远的追猎它，在它露出全部面貌前找到将它彻底杀死的办法。与此同时，他要夺去他的自由，把它禁锢在铁笼里边；他发誓，自己绝不要走上和父亲一样的道路，为他心底让他无比憎恶的施暴者亲手加冕。

 

一直以来它都表现的很配合，很驯服。即便是战争打响时十三艘栽满士兵的巡洋舰由于遭到伏击，在他和众人眼前被轰炸成碎片，它也不曾对血肉横飞的人间炼狱而蠢蠢欲动。沈昌珉曾经以为他可以和它保持相安无事，直到他无意间从门缝里目击一个震撼的瞬间——

 

以下发言句句属实，没有半点虚与委蛇：沈昌珉发现郑允浩热爱疼痛纯属偶然。

 

暴雨滂沱的秋天傍晚，他来到更衣室门口，发觉洗衣房中本应落锁的门竟然开了一条细缝。出于好心，沈昌珉想要关上门再离开，但他却惊异地发现，让他在第一眼见面后就头痛不已的郑允浩正站在门后。但这一回，他的脊背弯折，失去了使人瞩目的挺拔。

 

不是说这样一来他的背影就变得平乏无味。如果沈昌珉猎豹般灵敏的视线没有出错，早上在他办公室里冷静如同一尊雕塑的郑允浩此时正站在一排轰鸣着的洗衣机之间，他的一只手撑住墙壁，另一只手握着一条长柄马鞭，狂放不羁地往自己的后背上猛抽。

 

这时候窗外雷声如鼓，和洗衣机滚筒相互应和，隆隆响声轰炸着沈昌珉的听觉神经，让他眼前泛白。在这样反常里，他却错觉自己听到了鞭子撕破空气发出的咻咻声，还有在它舔上那副健美的身躯时发出的餍足闷响。在郑允浩的身体因为炽烈的疼痛间歇性地抽搐中，他目不转睛地盯着鞭笞下破损的后背还有其上逐渐堆叠的红痕，几乎在消毒水呛人的气味中嗅闻到鲜血的气味；十年以来，他自己精心培植的医生本能失灵了，眼前的场景将一阵热潮送进他的下腹，而沈昌珉只觉得一切荒谬绝伦。

 

这算什么？叔本华声称的那种，痛苦驱力引导下的解脱？作为唯理主义的门徒，沈昌珉向来最厌恶其哲学根基中漫无目的永不满足，但此时此刻，他却发现自己无法移开视线，哪怕一分一秒——

 

或许是由于郑允浩的身躯正在像羔羊般无助地颤抖。或许是他现在正在发出的、混进雷声的压抑呻吟像是唱诗般动听。或许是他对自己挥鞭的动作正像折磨耶稣的犹太壮丁般全情投入。不论如何，在这一幕中，某种出离愤怒、残酷无情的美感都攫住了沈昌珉的全部心智；他迷失其中，但同时非常清楚，这种美感无异于一场森林野火，在熄灭后除了雪片般散落的高温灰烬后将寸草不留。可一时之间，沈昌珉竟拿不定主意，如果他现在必须选择走进这间化身苦修刑室的洗衣房去参与其中，自己是要化身为倾盆大雨熄灭对方的狂热，或是干脆是另一道闪电，让这火烧的更猛烈些？

 

他知道自己不会真的掺一脚，因为他还没有和郑允浩一样发疯。他只是一动不动地站在门后，冒着汗，在一种危机感的压迫下舔了舔唇，告诫自己自虐情节并非什么特别有意思的心理学状态，以他的专业知识，完全可以理解病因根本和病态行为之间的心理机制。在战争招致的巨大的创伤面前，贝勃规律失灵了；郑允浩由实力和功勋铸就的骄傲头颅里，他目睹两百名官兵白白送死的那一瞬间所爆发的拒绝、怀疑和否定，一定炙热得如同恒星坍缩前的内核：

 

这种可怖的高压下，一切残存的希翼会聚变为最严酷的绝望。物质的改变如此彻底，疮疤变换成形体诡谲的梦魇，直到它比森林中埋伏的豺狼更加狰狞。比这更加恐怖的是，作为碳基生物的它每一个分子都被改变了序列，金刚石的尖牙利齿足以穿透一切碉堡和石墙，所及之处无一不千疮百孔：阴郁的回忆，幸福的当下，又或是明日的希望。

 

不论它的宿主是凡人，亦或是修罗场中千锤百炼的军人，在它带来的暗无天日的寒夜中，都会成为不折不扣的懦夫。

 

在这条细细窄窄的门缝后见证郑允浩屈服在这虎视眈眈的野兽下后，沈昌珉心跳如鼓，在他自己的耳朵里几乎要响过窗外的滚滚雷声。他观察着，直到忽然意识到自己正趴俯在墙边、因为眼前的场景发出了令人不齿的压抑呻吟时，年轻的医生猛然从门缝边退开。沈昌珉极力压抑住脑中对自己病患明媚的面孔和暗色的心脏在痛苦抑郁中会是何等的美丽非凡的匿想，一同忽视了自己胯下令他尴尬透顶的坚硬性器，还有心底那个庞大的牢笼中骤然迸发的，某种翠绿、骇人的凶光。

 

他选择淋着滂沱大雨走在回家的路上；在他混乱发热的头脑中，今天早上的记忆也过于渺远了。但冰凉的雨点逐渐浇灭了他的狂燥，这之后，向来过目不忘的沈昌珉记起了早些时候郑允浩留给他的棘手难题——

 

问些正确的问题。沈昌珉想到这里，嘴角长久以来第一次绽放出真心实意的、属于老练猎人的微笑，像是他已经尝到了首战告捷的胜利果实：今天，他走运地通过作弊行为得知了难题的解答。他相信，只要知道了起因和后果，其中的过程就不再难以推测。

 

晚些时候，年轻的医生在家中点起了壁炉。他栖身于温暖的炉火边，遥望黑暗的夜空，深刻反省自己这一天里鲁莽的行为。沈昌珉琢磨着在后天要如何委婉地开口，探寻这个以不可一世的高傲垒砌高墙的特殊病患在深潜至黑暗海底后究竟看到了怎样一副令他满意的场景：是伸直双臂，渴求一个答案，摸索解脱的轮廓？或是在黑暗中抛开过去和将来，沉湎于此刻的自我献祭？

 

不论如何，他都很确定，在后天他就会让自己的办公室成为郑允浩的告解室；郑允浩钉在他脑海中的钉子被拔除了，取而代之的是一种前所未有的涟漪。但沈昌珉没有耐心弄明白它的起因，因为其显然不能被划入理性范畴之内。

 

年轻的医生决定把自己的观后感和悸动杂念先放在一边。他决定，在后天他们不会谈论这位深藏不露、病的不轻的军人的第四型创伤应激反应病征，而是会先谈一谈理智和逻辑之外的，欲望与需求的相互投射。

 


	3. Chapter 3

**（上）**

 

郑允浩和沉昌珉第一次正式约诊的这一天电闪雷鸣，雨如瓢泼。昏暗的天色下，即便是在清晨，整座医院看起来也像是哥特式小说中阁楼中藏着疯女人，走廊中塞满疯子的那种地方。但晦暗的天气并没能影响到沉昌珉。说实话，年轻医生的心情唯有阳光灿烂才能形容。

 

这一天，沉昌珉冒着大雨，早早来到了他约翰·索恩 [1]  风格装修的宽敞办公室里。从他住处到医院的一小段路上，狂风暴雨让他撑着的大伞无济于事，他索性收了它冒雨疾走，淋得浑身湿透。他抵达办公室里，先去换了一身干净衣服，擦干了往下滴水的头发，现在正坐在他的办公桌后，往郑允浩的病历簿上誊抄着官方的诊疗记录。

 

这名军官特殊的失调症的确存在精确的临床描述。只不过涉及到切实治疗的方案，沉昌珉却不愿意将自己的计划分享给任何人。因此，他必须选择性地写下计划中形式而言正直可靠，能够公之于众的一部分;他认为自己的病患能够体谅他这次私心所致的失职他相信对方和他一样，不乐于见到自己的秘密成为所有人茶余饭后的谈资。

郑允浩来到他门前时，滚滚雷声震得玻璃窗户都在弹动，但心理医生却不可能错过这道微弱的敲门声。沉昌珉倏然停下笔，抬眼看了下表，时针指向九点整。他站起身去给他的病人开门。

 

“郑团，”他开门，以一种颇有深意的方式望向来人双眼，“很好，你很准时。请进。”他侧过身，为郑允浩扶着门，邀请对方进到室内来。

 

他发现自己完全没法把目光从来人身上移开。沉昌珉本来不愿意让自己的别有目的从一开始就暴露无遗，但他转念想到不要多久之后，他就要和郑允浩真相揭秘，相互对峙，和这个比起来，他透过镜片打量郑允浩被雨水浇透了的宽肩和发梢，包裹在湿得厉害的军装裤下的笔直长腿时的这份明目张胆实在是算不上什么了。

 

“谢谢，沈医生。”

 

郑允浩礼貌地说，淡淡地避开了沉昌珉的视线。如果换做旁人，会一定心理被医生 _我认为你于整个世界格格不入_ 这种视线盯得心神不宁，甚至生气起来。但军官仿佛毫不在意，他顶着心理医生这道带有绝对评估性的目光，坦然地在门垫上蹭干净鞋底的水和泥，然后擦着沉昌珉的身子走进了屋子里。

 

“今天雨很大，外套脱掉吧，挂到这里来晾干。”

 

沉昌珉亦步亦趋，同时出声建议。他盯着郑允浩以一种服从军令般的简洁干脆脱掉外套，随后把它挂在了门口的衣帽架上。这之后，军官走到了屋子中央，他那种独特的身姿仪态无懈可击，自然而然地坐在了他第一次到访时坐过的椅子里。

 

郑允浩像是主动走上解剖台的人体标本，等待医生将他逐层剖析。

 

他很冷静，亦未曾泄露一丝一毫的普通心理学病征只不过郑允浩的这份冷静在当前气氛下显得很是挑衅，像是在堂而皇之地对医生宣告“我一点毛病都没有。” - 如果沉昌珉没在前天亲眼目睹洗衣房里发生的一切，郑允浩真的只会让他继续头痛下去。

 

而独自忍受秘密是很辛苦的。郑允浩仿佛一枚孵化在即的龙蛋，就在他眼前，沉昌珉从未如此接近失控的边缘。他也走到房间中央，只不过没有立刻就坐，而是站在了属于他的那把椅子后边。

 

他看着在自己对面落座，整个人努力显得乖戾和孤僻的郑允浩，只觉得军官这番努力收效甚微。在心理医生的眼中，郑允浩望着地板的沉静目光，近乎版刻的坐姿还有扣子系到喉结处的军装衬衫，全都是驻扎在他脑海之中那些狂热臆想的表面伪装。

对于心如明镜的沉昌珉而言，这样在人前完全是假正经的郑允浩竟然有些羞涩腼腆，有点可爱。

察觉到自己这个有点可怕的想法的心理医生终于收敛了自己的目光。不论怎么说，这个人暂且算是他的病人，他得负责。此时此刻他很庆幸他们之间只有医患关系，因为如果他们是朋友，那么沉昌珉将永远无法把他脑海里在过去的一天两夜中逐步成型的某个阴暗想法脱口而出。

“站着。”

他的语气不容拒绝，像是一个将军指挥他的士兵般天经地义。但郑允浩不为所动，他的惊讶情绪止步于挑起的眉梢。他坐得稳稳当当，看着沉昌珉摘下那副金边眼镜，以一种掠食者地步伐朝他走来。

“站着。”

沉昌珉走到他身侧，又命令了一次。这一回郑允浩照做了。

“你在明尼苏达测验 [2]  得分超过70.你知道这意味着什么？”

 

郑允浩撇过头去看他“我很清楚 - ”。

“其中一项，分离性障碍，你的测验结果图中这一项的系数尤其高。但说实话，我觉得这项参数在整个检测里意义并不大.F项，诈病这一栏，你在六十四题中得分高达四十二。这说明你答题的时候完全不够诚实。从这一点看，我的个人结论是你不信任我们这些心理医生，不信任任何人。你也不信任你自己。

 

“郑团，训练在场上你有没有 _故意_ 去看天上飞的麻雀，好让准星偏离靶心？你是不是觉得回到前线对你而言不是个正确的选择，你宁愿让自己变得死气沉沉，最好这辈子都烂在医院里？甚至你完全不认为自己有心理，精神上的疾病，在你彻夜难眠，遭受苦难时毫无寻求帮助的意愿，好像唯有这种惩罚才能让你安心？”

 

在沉昌珉问前两个问题时他的病人表情毫无波澜。第三个犀利的质问终于使郑允浩皱起眉头，那副温和如水的神色首次变得阴沉起来。

 

“我想我曾对你承认过，我知道自己有心理问题 - ”

 

“听我说，郑团。”沉昌珉一步走到郑允浩面前，果断地一挥手，打断了郑允浩的胡言乱语，“你可以冷静地对我宣称你 '病得不轻'，但我知道，这只是因为你认为自己装病的手法很高明。实际情况是你对自己本质上的精神状况一无所知。但这不能怪你，你也并非个例。你在三个月前的全军覆没中受到心理创伤，它化形为一个怪兽潜伏在你的意识里，阻碍了你的某些认知。

 

“我很抱歉，唯有这一点是你无法反驳的。评估测验和体检指标是我们这些医生赖以为生的手段，是我们这一行的 '二二得四'。不论你有多想掩人耳目，郑团，它也不会顾忌你的个人愿望，指出除了你真实精神状况以外的答案。你要接受这一点。你的病征和其引起的一系列心理反应，你也要如实接受“。

 

沉昌珉专业性的冷酷无情像一把利刃般剖开了郑允浩赖以为生的自尊。心理医生看着他病患本就苍白的脸色变得毫无血色，不由得有点心疼，但很可惜，更过分的话还在后边 - 

 

“现在我们需要一个安全词。我想你知道 '安全词' 是什么意思。”

“你说 - 什么？”

 

郑允浩的声音起伏剧烈，透出一股脆弱味道。但不知怎么，医生没有对他的病患生出同情心，而是有了一点他绝不该有的兴奋情绪，他觉得自己像一头嗅到了血腥的鲨鱼;此时此刻，他切实地感受到了蛰伏于他心底的那头野兽投以他的热切而饥渴的凝视，仿佛逻辑和理性从未能够成功凌驾于它。

 

沉昌珉此刻却无法为它分神他专注，热切地望进郑允浩眼睛里，几乎可以肯定郑允浩完全知道他在想什么;那双睁大的漂亮眼睛里惊讶之外有一种考量般的情绪，像是一种邀请，也像是一种严肃的警告。

 

沉昌珉决心以身试险。 他早已决定要剑走偏锋， 如今也没什么拦得住他。

 

他从容不迫地绕到军官的背后，一只手按住了郑允浩的肩膀。

 

他的拇指蹭过军人被雨水打湿的发梢。郑允浩肩膀处的衬衣布料略有潮湿，而衣料之下的肌肉在被触碰的那瞬间紧绷到无以复加。

 

对于他过于大胆的动作，郑允浩没有反抗，也没有讲话。沉昌珉感到他掌心下的这身体如同箭在弦上，一触即发。

 

他几乎能透过衣料触摸到那些炽热滚烫的鞭痕。

 

不知为什么，他突然觉得前天的回忆像是发生在太久之前，以至于在过去的两天中他每一次都能巨细靡遗地想起的，郑允浩在洗衣房里身沐伤痕低头喘息的样子被他遗忘了许多。

 

他现在只想亲手为他添上新的，让他眼前这个进退维谷的病人从自我折磨中得到片刻解脱。他不知道这名军官会对自己接下来的话作何应对，但沉昌珉已经做好了最坏的心理准备。

 

“前天我曾路过洗衣房，”医生看到他病患尖锐，批判性的凝视，“很抱歉，我并非有意想要偷窥。出于意外，我确实不可避免地看到了事实真相。”沉昌珉发现无法控制自己落在郑允浩肩胛处的摩挲，“这不是什么难以理喻的事情，请相信我的判断;在这方面我有学术性学位”。

 

郑允浩没说话，他在沉昌珉手心下的肩膀有最轻微的颤抖，除此以外一动不动。

 

“但情况总会因为个体有所不同。因此我想知道，你想用这种痛苦换到什么呢？从中得到内心的片刻安宁？我想你正是因为这一点点解脱而沉湎其中但这。并不可取，作为一个身与心二位一体的个体，你无法将这种皮肉痛苦和极端情绪分开，也无从宣泄你创伤后的情绪波动。

 

“正是因为这一点，心理疾病普遍无法自愈;而痛苦只可能换来更多痛苦。”

 

有别于沉昌珉预想中的抵死不认账或是严正反驳，郑允浩此时的沉默凝重万分。更加出乎意料的是，对于沉昌珉持续不断地隔着衣服落在他鞭伤上的意味不明的抚摸，他从头到尾都没有反抗。于是医生把他的沉默当做默认。

 

沉昌珉停顿片刻，他的手停在了郑允浩脊背中央，“把鞭子交给我。我会帮你做到这个。因此，我们需要一个安全词。”

 

沉昌珉看着郑允浩，而医生的神情绝对不是一个精神衰弱的失眠患者在熬过漫漫长夜后所期待看到的脸孔。它象征着刺探和逼迫，又因为其深思熟虑显得太过专注冷酷，过于穿透，令所有人本能地排斥，浑身不适。

 

但沉昌珉是如此欣赏郑允浩的二元性：他可以是最高尚的殉道者，也可以是匍匐在泥土中的四足爬物 - 沉昌珉发表完自己的演讲后，郑允浩终于从他的抚摸下挣脱出来，他回视的表情已经全无惊慌，而是有那么一点无辜，尖锐，以及令沉昌珉匪夷所思的愉悦。

 

“你说的完全没错。但我凭什么要相信你？难道就因为你 '在这方面有学术性学位'？”

 

面对郑允浩尖刻的轻蔑，沉昌珉很从容，毕竟他做的是在自己说完之后被郑允浩揍上一拳的心理准备。“针对你的情况，药物治疗是必要的。并且，如果你继续将自己暴露在有害的影响之下，那么无论如何治疗都是事倍功半。因此，我们应该按我说的办，然后一起期盼着情况能稍微好一点。如果我们要这么做，单是 '不' 是远远不够的。我需要一个词，让我知道你是真的在拒绝，而不是被烧晕了脑子随口说说。”

 

郑允浩递给他一个评判而带有嘲讽意味的眼神，然后开始转身。他迈着一双长腿，像是在思考般走到了落地窗前，望着外面灰色的雨幕。除了写字台灯外，沉昌珉的办公室内没有开灯，昏暗的环境更衬托得他挺直的背影孤傲无比，抓人眼球。

 

房间另一端，沉昌珉已经在猜测郑允浩回以何种方式回绝自己过于的大胆的治疗方案。他在口中尝到一丝苦涩，仿佛他的龙蛋在一阵动静后永远地归于沉寂。

 

“黑鸟”。

 

这令沉昌珉猛地望向郑允浩他没有察觉到自己神态的狂热，毫无一个科学工作者应有的淡漠他已经很知道他的病人在进退维谷间更倾向后者：。在麻木中腐朽还是在痛苦中解脱。

 

_这真是惊世骇俗。_

 

 

TBC.

 

1约翰·索恩：新英国古典主义建筑师 他的建筑以其清晰的线条，简洁的风格，明快的细节，近乎完美的对称以及对光线的把握而着称。

2明尼苏达测验：明尼苏达美国大学心理学家哈兹威与 精神科 。医生麦今利于1940年年编制的自我报告式的个性量表0.70分以上为精神异常文中背景下，它对于“老学究”而言过于新潮，因此郑第一次在沉的要求下做了此项测试。

 

 

**（下）**

 

郑允浩以令人诧异的平静态度同意了医生建议。这一点从侧面说明了军官潜意识中的危机感，他的自负心和理智疲于应付和失常精神的困兽之斗，终于愿意妥协，接受一点帮助。

 

心理医生为他的态度转变感到欣慰，即便他自己也不得不承认，自己提供的这种帮助委实有些过于大胆狂放。

他此时却无暇顾及这个。出于一种实验性的好奇，沈昌珉有一种将自己的设计和幻付诸实践的野心勃勃。他打心眼里热切希望他们能以龙卷风式的疯狂立刻投入到治疗中去，他也没有真的这么做。

 

的确，他因为亲眼目睹郑允浩惊心动魄的自残场面而受到了一定程度上的冲击，但这种短时间的情绪波动并不能立刻把人逼疯，让人心理失调的则是长时间的压迫和煎熬。并且，如果一个人的内心长期暴露在痛苦之下，表面却平静无波如郑允浩者，那么这个人的精神一定出了非常大的毛病。因此，沈昌珉没有将职业操守弃之不顾的想法，而是像一个正正经经的心理医生那样，和他的病人郑允浩进行了必要而且适当的交谈。

 

“最近你都在做什么？”

 

沈昌珉重新坐回椅子里，他伸手邀请郑允浩坐在他对面的时候状似无意地问。以这个平淡的问题为开篇，他们谈的不多也不少，就像沈昌珉在一个正常的诊疗过程会和他的病人谈及的，那些他通常在诊疗中他会问的问题，例如对方的家庭现状，以及早年间的背景。

 

郑允浩一一配合了；好像他自从给出安全词后，他再也没有什么好遮遮掩掩的了，他的态度为此来了个一百八十度大转弯。沈昌珉毫不意外地发现，三个月前，没有自残历史，还是一名正直的军人的郑允浩正像所有高尚的人一样，来自于一个圆满幸福的家庭。但医生因为期待产生的紧张情绪没有因为再平常不过的对话得到缓解，他能感觉到自己握住钢笔的手指末端不由自主地痉挛。他正在迅速地失去耐心。

 

最终，当话题重新绕回到战场上而变得沉重之后，他问道，“为什么是黑鸟？”

 

郑允浩像是一个有好好预习功课的中学生那样回答他，“在爆炸开始前，一只黑色的鸟飞过废墟，好似无事发生。但紧接着，”郑允浩笑了笑，沈昌珉发现他的笑容如同玻璃般易碎，那一双凹陷的眼窝投射出阴郁的影子，“就火光冲天。一切都改变了。”

 

“好的。”沈昌珉说，他的眼睛向下移动，看向郑允浩屈起的嘴角旁边的那颗痣，“现在，我需要你把这个场面从这个词汇中剥离出去。当然，你不必立即做到；这也不太现实。每个人都是复杂的，一个行为不能被简单地划分为正常或者疯狂的，但现在，对你有益处的是把精神创伤和你的肉体痛苦、厌世消极、逃避现实的态度分割开来。这也是我希望能够帮你做到的。”

 

郑允浩挺直身体，对沈昌珉“逃避现实”的说法要出声抗议，但沈昌珉继续说下去，他便保持了沉默。

 

“我希望你能主动做到这个。”沈昌珉不容拒绝的口吻让郑允浩肩膀一个瑟缩。这精准地戳中了心理医生的同情心，在沈昌珉眼里郑允浩的形象不再单单只是一个孤独的剪影，又多了会让人忍不住心生怜悯的小型犬这一种。他不由得放缓语气，“即便我明白你的意思，我还是希望你能口头对我表达你的意愿。你理解我的方法，并且愿意暂且相信我吗？”

 

沈昌珉的话是发自内心的，配合他认真诚恳的神情，非常能打动人心。即便郑允浩明显不信他——当然，他还不信任何人——“好的。”他点了点头。

 

医生并不对此感到特别意外：像郑允浩一样，以自我惩罚这种病态的方式提醒自己曾经没能挽救许多条生命的人，多多少少都会有渴望屈服于他人之下，被他人引导的倾向。沈昌珉没有点破这个，他收起笔记本，以最大限度的耐心向郑允浩复述医患保密协议的重点条约。

 

最后，郑允浩沉静地望着他，把马鞭递到医生手心。

 

屋外昏暗的天空上仍然电光交错，暴雨雷动。

 

*

 

沈昌珉从不知道自己还有上帝情结。但当郑允浩淡然地在他面前除去衬衣和皮带，他心中忽然泛起一阵奇异的满足。

 

更让他的愉悦加剧几分的是郑允浩微红的脸颊。他终于不再像是杜莎夫人蜡像馆里的藏品那样冷酷寡情；尽管郑允浩努力显得镇定自若，但他脸上的红潮仍然漫上了他的耳朵尖，将他内心的慌乱暴露无遗。

 

上一次，他没能在看到郑允浩在忍辱负重地承受了鞭笞之后的艳丽脸庞。那么这一次，出于一种自私的审美欲望，他一定要像观察显微镜下的载玻片一样，仔仔细细地把郑允浩每一个反应收入眼底。沈昌珉心平气和，气定神闲，而且不论他愿不愿意承认，事实就是他已经数次在心里规划过这一场景。

 

但很快，随着郑允浩以两手支撑墙壁而背对他的姿势，他看到了第一件超过了他想象范围的事情。他眼前一米处，郑允浩背部遍布错综复杂的伤痕的累积。除了前日中军官自己造成的红肿和淤伤，还有些陈旧的暗红的疤痕组织，甚至比壁纸刀伤更宽。它们在这块缺乏阳光照射的苍白皮肤上尤为显眼。

 

他想知道这些有多少是自己手中握着的这条鞭子造成的。

 

“可以了吗？”

 

出于礼貌，他问道。他的病人深呼吸一次，给了他肯定答复后，他在手心试了试鞭子的角度和力道，然后挥出了第一下。精心控制过的鞭笞带着他没有料到的凌厉和尖锐划破空气，一声闷响后，一道迅速变肿的红痕舔上郑允浩的脊背。

 

在这样接近的距离下，沈昌珉脑中不可避免地浮想联翩：这条马鞭 _用力_ 地抽打，顿时皮开肉绽。

 

人的皮肤很脆弱，很容易瘀伤，割破，流血。他正拥有这份权力的事实让他感到一阵着迷，然后是恶心。医生不是没想过这样的桥段或是做过这样的梦，但它们大多都沉寂于十年的时光沉淀。现在，噩梦悄然而醒，让他悚然一惊，慌张地挥出第二下——

 

这一下之后，沈昌珉就发现自己深深喜爱着掌控一切的节奏。他为自己在这一刻的全然主宰多少有点欢欣雀跃。但作为医生，他应该尽力避免控制他的病人，也不应该由着他病人的心意胡作非为。他的所作所为和权利的滥用只有一线之隔，他应该尽力避免让后者出现在自己身上；他经过思考后判断，这是一个切实的治疗方法，因此没有停手。

 

第三下后，郑允浩脊背塌陷，身体在舒张和绷紧之间异常扭曲。但他一声不吭，很快就挺直回来。

 

第四下之后，沈昌珉几乎忘记了一切东西。整个世界只剩下他们两个。郑允浩的反应就如同他期待中的一样动人，但他想象中的暴力却没有这么夸张的感染人心的力量——沈昌珉向来擅长以暴制暴，但他不擅长面对这个——

 

郑允浩颤抖着，坚持着，就像生长在悬崖边上的白玫瑰，急雨压不弯它的花茎，它在风暴之中含苞待放。一时之间，心理医生觉得握住马鞭的自己是如此冷酷无情，从这中场面中获得观赏性和一种阴暗的满足。

 

 _这一切不该是这样的。_ 但他挥出了第五下。

 

一声夭折的哭喊。一声嘶哑沉闷的吼叫。郑允浩十指蜷缩，平摊放在墙上的手掌摆成拱形，但举过头顶的姿势纹丝不动，被汗水打湿的宽阔背部向后挺起。

 

他非常、非常很清楚这些反应的意思。他想要更多的疼痛。在他的想象中，郑允浩脸上一定有着病态的潮红。他被鞭挞过的地方上有疼痛，或许也有某种奇异的解脱感，而让他产生渴望的正是后者。

 

雷声拍击他办公室的玻璃窗。恍惚间时光倒错，沈昌珉想起了前日，也是这样的暴雨倾盆，郑允浩将洗衣房化作告解室和苦修刑房；摒除一个科学工作着的理性，沈昌珉恍然觉得他的病人在轰鸣的机器群中向自己挥鞭的动作是对人性的最高表达。他猛然想到久远的曾经，他和父亲在密林中打猎，端起猎枪的他是亚伯拉罕，引颈受戮的郑允浩是以撒——

 

郑允浩替换了他青春期时瞄准镜中出现的牝鹿。而这个人的表情一往情深，汗水打湿他的额头，热气蒸腾的唇舌分开，在他每一次喘息时露出一抹诱人的红。

 

他的想象过于鲜明生动、细致入微，以至于完全阻塞了他的思维。他纵情击打，沉静在一个梦中，兴奋不已，他所处的现实在另一层面上叫他更为热血沸腾。沈昌珉终于发现自己勃起了——所幸，他穿着的白大褂可以掩饰自己的窘境。他这才记起来自己之前在撞破了郑允浩的秘密仪式时也勃起过。

 

现在，在他第二次亲身经历过哈夫洛克·埃利斯[1]笔下那种倒错的性奋之后，他有点认为用这种大胆新奇的方法给郑允浩治疗对他自己而言真的不是桩好事。但他却发现自己控制不了手下的力道。某种他从未想过的灵魂战栗叫控制、纪律、训练——通通不见了。他完全陷入了洞穴之喻[2]的困境中，最可怕的是，他的双眼被欲念填满，只能盯住在郑允浩背上肆意绽放的红色大丽花；这些失控的瞬间在他眼前循环往复，他却唯独想不起来让一切停止的方法。

 

他继续挥鞭。郑允浩这次没能忍住一声尖锐的惊喘。他的脊背在沈昌珉眼前悦动，像是阴影里的光焰，而沈昌珉透过这个看到了他的眼泪。

 

*

 

这一天里，他没能让郑允浩说出安全词。他的道德心没有被完全丢弃。当殷红的血迹渗出郑允浩的脊背，沈昌珉停了手。他看向郑允浩，郑允浩也看向他。

 

作为十年如一日被病人凝视的心理医生，沈昌珉非常明白人的视线中蕴含着重量。但这个时候，郑允浩眼中的情绪尤其浓烈，它很矛盾，很极端，专注得可以在沈昌珉的心底摧枯拉朽，甚至能压弯他向来都挺直如同标杆的脊梁。

 

现在，被郑允浩抬眼看着的沈昌珉有点膝盖发软。不过不是因为那双眼睛里头和十五岁的夜晚被他剖腹拆骨的雄鹿眼中如出一辙中的痛苦，而是这种痛苦之中掺杂的鲜明饱和的热情。他拿着站着一丝血迹的马鞭，被浑身被汗水浸透的郑允浩所凝视，觉得自己能在空气中尝到某种滚烫堕落如同火狱的期许；而他的野兽嗅到了这份兴致盎然，从喉咙里发出低沉而愉悦的吼声。

 

 _看看你，_ 它抖抖身子，站了起来，身形健硕，鬃毛浓密漆黑，仿佛十年忍饥挨饿的痕迹被郑允浩的一个眼神洗刷干净。它竟然开了口，对他贪婪、挑衅地说， _成天宣称科学主宰一切。现在你的理性和逻辑即将溃于一夕。_

 

沈昌珉却决定暂时对这份危险避而不视。因为他很清楚，钻研心理学的人的大部分都有心理缺陷，这只野兽的具象化无疑证明了这一点。不过现在，他眼中看不到它口中锋利的獠牙，只容得下那些炽烈的伤痕，只能觉得郑允浩的每一口气都喘在自己心上。这个时候，他甚至开始反思自己是不是有什么不为他自己所知同性恋倾向，或者扭曲的同性社交需求。

 

不过，他从来也不在乎这些。无关情欲，他单纯地被郑允浩看得心头发颤，胸口发烫。紧接着，他的眼框也热起来；热得像有几滴泪水滚下来，但沈昌珉也不能确定，因为他清楚任何眼泪都会立刻被他心底的恶兽舔去。

 

它为这一切欢喜鼓舞。沈昌珉很清楚，它本就以人的泪水与痛苦为食。但这一刻，他摈弃了自己坚守十年的冷眼相对，拒绝了理性的试探的询问，他告诉自己有把握这一切的力量和决心。

 

这是他第一次放任自流，以同等程度的狂热饲喂它。这么做的同时，他在过去的十几年中精心培植的良知免不了被填满他胸膛的热切和饥饿所刺痛，让他心脏紧缩，莫名感到愧疚难当。

 

沈昌珉看着郑允浩的脸，无限度地沉浸在自己无序的思维中，忘记了周围的一切。不知道过了多久，郑允浩首先动了。他的病人从墙边退开，缓缓走到他身边，去拿叠放在椅子上的衣物。沈昌珉敛了眼神，戴上了在他心智与欲望的恶斗中忽然变得像是兵甲武装般不可或缺的眼镜。他沉默着瞥过头去，不去看负了伤的郑允浩用颤抖的手臂套上衣服的样子，他也不希望对方从自己脸上看出任何不该在一个受他病人托付的医生脸上的端倪。

 

他在突然间感到疲惫。他握着马鞭的手臂感到酸软，填满了交织了过去与现在的混乱思维的头脑感到昏沉。沈昌珉忍受着这一切，默不作声地把人送到门口，只有在临别时，他才回视了郑允浩探寻的目光，对他说了句下周同一时间见。

 

在余下的一整天里，某种陌生的、空前旺盛的支配欲充斥着他，让他指尖痉挛，仿佛想要握住一把尖刀，刺穿一些东西，在另一些东西上打下属于他的烙印。这种冲动，即便是在他按照往常一样辅助外科医生上手术台、确切实在地握住解剖刀时也不休不止地折磨着他。等到了天色漆黑，该睡觉的时候，沈昌珉已经心力交瘁。

 

他躺在床上，脑中仍然放映着郑允浩转过湿痕遍布的脸，用泪光盈盈的眼睛望着他的场景。他记得每一个细节。他的病人咬到肿胀破皮的嘴唇，汗水打湿的鬓角；那双一直抵住墙面的坚强的手紧紧握成拳头；那双笔直的腿，膝盖正在虚弱地颤抖；他甚至记得郑允浩的裤脚上泥渍的形状，像一颗五角星。

 

当然，沈昌珉也不可能看漏那个时候郑允浩的丰臀细腰摆成一个隐秘的曲线，还有他身下肿胀的、被束缚在军装长裤之下的勃起。

 

这不是他的幻想，不是一个糟糕恶劣的性游戏。这是确实出现在他治疗之中的场景，令他心理医生的直觉同时感到有趣和焦虑。沈昌珉又想起自己早些时候亚拉伯罕和以撒的荒诞比喻，感到疲惫不堪。他负气地闭上眼睛，尽管脑海之中的场景仍然闪现在他眼前的黑暗中，出于他实践主义的价值观，他还是决定将这些尚待解决的烦恼都留到天明。

 

我们的医生满脑子都是下一步计划，完全绕过了自己一面对有关郑允浩的问题就产生反常心理这只房间里的大象[4]。这个时候他完全忘记了一句自己中学时就摘录在日记簿上的话[3]： _任何事物都可能成为地狱的萌芽。一张脸、一句话，如果不能忘掉，就可能使人发狂。_

 

 

 

TBC.

 

1哈夫洛克·埃利斯，心理学家，作家，他将非典型性性行为看成是性变态。 

2洞穴之喻：柏拉图在《理想国》中所提出的比喻。被锁链束缚的洞穴人若只能看到事物的影子，而看不到事物本身，久而久之就会把影子看作是真实的世界。

3摘自博尔郝斯《德意志安魂曲》。

4房间里的大象，英国谚语。在人们私密生活和公共生活中，对于某些显而易见的事实，集体保持沉默的社会现象。


	4. Chapter 4

放太久了实在找不到感觉写。但因为剩下的剧情和结尾已经想好了 中间也断断续续地写了几个段落所以就说一说吧。引号中的内容是故事片段。

 

*

 

这篇总得来说就是两个本以为遇到彼此，就可以结束自欺欺人的自我放逐的人的故事。他们成为彼此的阶梯，通往一个充斥诱惑的地方。但故事在他们可以相融合前戛然而止，因为即便其中一个对另一个人着迷到无以复加，但对方是军人，属于国家，属于战场，因此他们之间的关系无以为继。 但医生却被改变了。或者说，他内心深埋的那部分被挖掘出来，无法再被驯服。这是他支付的代价。

 

第三章后，沈仍然没有发觉自己残忍嗜血的那一面。或者沿用之前的比喻，他早已习惯与他的野兽朝夕相伴，等到它真的踏出笼子时沈也没察觉出任何异样。郑在他眼中，首先无疑是他尚待治疗的病人，其次则是一个新鲜的概念，而人总是把新奇的东西置于理智之上的。郑，和他最初冰山般的坚不可摧到第三章末尾离开沈办公室时的腼腆羞涩，全都难以阻挡地吸引着沈。

 

第四章内容：

 

沈对郑的第二次鞭笞是在下一次正式诊疗之前。沈在操场上偶遇郑，郑以直白的目光注视沈，让沈认为郑是在引诱他。

 

在沈不是郑的医生，郑也不是沈的病人的时间，在郑的卧室里，沈打的是郑的大腿前侧。他边打边想如果他打的是郑的大腿内侧，甚至是臀部，令郑无法坐下，郑是否会说出安全词。而郑直到破皮流血、沈主动停手也没说出安全词，好像他能承受十倍百倍于此的痛楚而不吭一声，或者除非皮开肉绽，没有任何能触及他沉浸在创伤中而逃避一切的内心世界。

 

郑除了鬓角带着汗水，嘴唇被自己咬的惨白，脸色红的不正常，而且再一次完全勃起了之外，他离开沈的时候很平静。他对于发生在自己身上的事情毫无意见，于沈而言，他被郑的这种特质迷住了。他作为医生的那部分开始动摇，更多地想测试郑的极限。这个认知让他自己感到难以接受，这天晚上沈梦见郑忍受鞭打却反而陶醉其中的样子，他惊醒了。

 

“他为自己泡了杯咖啡。当季上等的牙买加蓝山咖啡豆，手工现磨，用新鲜的仿佛能嗅到泥土气息的半脱脂奶调和。沈昌珉注视着咖啡杯里一朵狭长、细弱的花朵——这是最先被倒进杯里的那一滴奶——被倾注进杯中的滚滚白浪迅速吞噬；他在杯口的反射中看见郑允浩被汗水和眼泪浸透了的脸——这不是联想，而是幻觉；两者之间的区别在于前者只能对心智产生负面影响，后者却是精神疮痍的体征。

 

他一把将咖啡杯挥在地上，脆弱易碎的白瓷在大理石地板上砸了个稀碎。他不合时宜地想到这真的是一种浪费；沈昌珉从不过分追求海伦式的生活方式，在战争中，这过于奢侈了即便如此，靡非斯陀仍然千方百计地引诱他，竭力让他走上歧途。”

 

“他从来不是无所顾忌的勇夫。只不过这一次，他所忌惮的那种本质而言血腥暴力的东西被某个冠冕堂皇的理由巧妙地包装了，因此躲过了他的理智巡查；其次，出现在他头脑中的瑰丽唯美的想象麻痹了他的神经，直到这种无法逆转的、令他心惊胆战的转变发生在他身上，他才感到追悔莫及——不，不是懊悔。他感到愤怒。

 

人总是这样，当自己失控时，免不了迁怒于旁人一番。这种行为是不可取的，但站在上帝视 角上，我们说他的这种举措无可厚非；毕竟另一个也和他一样，明知故犯、罪责深重。”

 

第五章内容：

 

尽管在沈这里经受肉体折磨，但郑在靶场上的成绩竟然有显著的提高。沈坐在办公室里，看着郑新的评估报告，心中想的却是另外一回事。他不清楚郑在他身上看到了什么，但在他眼中，他几乎从未笑过、过于沉默、对酷刑中的疼痛有病态狂热的病人像是蛇送到他面前的伊甸园的苹果，过于诱人。

 

作为医生，沈很清楚自己的这种想法是出格的，但郑稳定提高的环数确凿无疑地告诉他，他们这见不得光的治疗方法是有效的。于是沈将它继续下去了。而郑，也像离不开沈似的，从未拒绝过沈的任何要求，在每一次疼痛中都兴奋不已。在这么做的同时，沈感到前所未有的满足，但这份满足同时带给他道德的谴责，因为他已经明白，自己向郑施加痛苦的目的，已经不是单纯为了治疗；他心中某一部分被郑的泪水所打动，他渴望看到郑沉沦于感官折磨的样子，即便郑从未说出过安全词。

 

沈还理智尚存，他往往在第一鞭见血的时候就停手，但在某台手术中，作为手术助理握住止血钳的沈不禁联想，如果他用的不是马鞭，而是用手术刀刀锋刻进郑的肌理，是否就能让他的病人完全屈服。这天晚上，他想着郑在鞭打后汗湿的身体，肿胀不堪的嘴唇和勃起下身自慰。

 

在某一次诊疗结束后：

 

“他们的身形在黑暗中相对静止，似乎将永远彼此凝望。但沈清楚，自己的内心远没有外表那样沉静。在刚才一边倒的局势下，他陶醉其中。他被这个认知惊呆了，他的确享受这个：肆意宣泄力量，沉溺于执行暴力的感觉；造成痛苦和伤痕、从郑眼中逼出泪水、嘴里逼出哭喊。这种感觉是纯粹的黑暗，他只在梦魇中见过它：暴动的欲念和与之长随的孤独正在如同太阳一样不可逆转地升起——在这么多年之后，他重新被它俘获；让一切加倍荒谬的是，他看着那些伤痕和泪水，胸膛中竟然充满了对郑的爱怜——

 

沈还在震惊之下，无力分析自己究竟是哪种疯。不过显然，在这间办公室里，就算此时此刻他的心得跳像一只被捉在掌心的小鸟，就算对方看着他的双眼也是那么的一往情深，他也无法和郑一诉衷肠。沈和郑对视，他体味着沉默中的苦涩，就在这时，郑开口了。

 

‘如果到这一步，我仍然试图维护自己的自尊，是不是非常矛盾？’

 

‘在这间办公室里发生的所有事，都没什么不体面的。’

 

‘仅仅就现在而言，确实如此。’

 

沈疑惑地看向郑。他的内心已经在为这句状似无意的撩拨欢欣鼓舞了，他脸上的表情却装作费解。

 

‘我无法预见那一天。’他委婉地说，同时扶着郑的背送他出门。这是他第一次在不必要的时候和郑发生肢体接触，他相信郑懂得他的言下之意。”

 

第六章内容：

 

沈几乎可以肯定，郑对自己抱有好感。因为在他们的“诊疗”中，郑的喘息越来越悦耳动听，在沈耳朵里像是在挑逗。其实，做他们这种事，一旦目的变得不再单纯，那么一切就染上了性的颜色。他那张漂亮的小脸湿痕遍布，红潮上涌的样子实在是非常好看。有很多次，沈都想吻上去。但他和郑之间的身份仍旧是医生和病患，且不论他的内心有么妥协，作为医生的自尊仍然让沈无法抛掉形式主义。

 

既然不能吻他，沈就以另一种方式排遣自己的冲动。他挖空心思想要让郑说出安全词，但每一次尝试都以失败告终。最靠近的一次是他用藤条抽打郑的胸部，直到郑雪白的胸膛变得艳丽动人，那两个小小的乳头变得充血膨胀，变得像熟透的浆果。在沈向它们伸出手去、把它们捏在指尖把玩之前，郑几乎让“黑鸟”两个字破唇而出。但他忍住了。他低头，汗水顺着鼻梁滚落在沈的手腕上，在沈揉捏拉扯他乳尖的同时从鼻腔里哼出脆弱的呻吟。沈把他的两边乳头各玩了几分钟后罢休，他收手时郑已经无法站稳，踉跄着向后退，必须靠着墙壁才能站立。沈满意地看着他艰难地套上衬衣，他的乳尖是衬衣前襟两个明显的突起，沈想象着它们在他舌尖的触感，送郑出门。

 

而所有的事情都有它特殊的转折。就在沈以为他和郑的关系渐入佳境时，持续已久的战事再次迸发激烈的火花。前线人手不足了，而郑的成绩已经容许他再次奔赴战场。沈得知这个消息的时候，他同时得知郑已经签了上面发来的调令，不日后就将前往前线。

 

第七章内容：

 

沈冲到郑的卧室，他极力劝阻郑回到前线，他的全部理智都在叫嚣，这一别就有可能是生死之别。

 

“‘这就是战争。刨根归底，你所看到的，你一切责任感的来源，这种绝对的立场上相对，和确实的人生相较，孰重孰轻？我这么和你说你能懂吗？你以为人的信仰高于一切？神性光辉点染世间，所以你要怎么办呢，为了屈辱，去死；为了荣耀，去死？或许是因为我血管里流着商人的血：这世上的纷争无关真理，我们战争中的每一日无异于一个又一个浴血的巴托洛谬之夜，而它的本质只是因为极少数人的利益冲突。

 

’但这些操纵权势的极少数不会流血牺牲，他们打赌、谈话、签名——还有四处演讲，滥用比喻，只为把宏大的正义说给他们的平民，让人们做个好梦。的确，除了做梦还有什么更好的选择？他们醒着的时候有截肢手术，心理创伤。还有失散的家庭狼藉的故乡，这些地方满目疮痍，这些人在那里甚至找不回他们破碎的心。但梦里，梦里永远有血染的红玫瑰，不管硝烟战乱，它都芬芳如故。梦里有水中的月亮，幻梦的白鸽，徒有其表的浪漫主义——暂且盲目，未曾自我动议的人一定坚信不疑。而你——

 

‘你曾看见你的士兵在进攻，被屠杀，之下生命消逝如同风吹过纸屑，虎式坦克履带下的几株野草。你眼看自己亲手建成的庞大建筑在强大而不可抗的外力下无可挽回的迅速土崩瓦解；我怀疑其能带给你的娱乐性，但我毫不怀疑其会继续对你的自我认知和价值进行不可逆转的摧毁。

 

’现在你告诉我，你为什么要回去？‘

 

沈残忍地说完了最后两句话。某种一切将要脱离控制的预感让他无法控制自己的暴怒，他几乎眼冒金星。他用模糊不清的视线盯着郑。他的眼底有着最狂热的光彩。他感到众星在他周围闪烁，大地渐渐沉入深渊。

 

郑正在打包行军的衣物。他站在床边，什么都没说。他折完几件衬衣，又将几枚代表功绩和牺牲的勋章别在了他挂在椅背上已经熨烫妥帖的军装外套上，然后郑抬头看了沈一眼。

 

这一眼是如此郑重，如此炙热，它像一簇火光，烫伤了被它凝视的人。它几乎让心存自私的人自惭形秽；它几乎可以抹去他们之间的几个星期共同书写的、只属于他们两个的一千零一夜。沈被他看得双手刺痒、想要戴上眼镜，更想用烧红的烙铁在郑身上打上属于自己的记号。但他忍住了这欲望，他不想让自己显得软弱。

 

‘你知道我非去不可。’郑平静地告诉他，只有他不住上下滑动的喉结暴露出他内心的波澜。

 

作为心理医生的沈无法忽视这一点。一种他们之间以暗色的欲望为土培、生出的洁白无瑕的东西催促沈开口，‘那我和你一起去。’

 

‘不。’郑显然没有料到沈的回复，他愣了半秒，‘从你刚刚的形容，想必你很清楚战场是什么模样。’他的语气逐渐有了一种戏谑，‘但当它真的降临在你身上，一切噪音都将放大百倍，痛苦也是，恐怖也是。况且，你不适合当一名士兵，你是医生，或许留在医院里才能对国家发挥最大的价值。’

 

‘国家？’沈挥了挥手，‘不，你不明白——’

 

‘黑鸟。’

 

‘——什么？’

 

‘黑鸟。’郑再一次告诉他，这一次和他对视，他视线中的重量将沈紧紧锁在原地。”

 

这一晚，沈吻了郑，并且用手术刀将高悬在他客厅墙上的雄鹿头颅刻在郑的后腰。郑咬着一卷纱布，在流血时发出沉闷而痛苦的嘶吼。但他趴伏在沈的身下，一动未动。

 

尾声：

 

“如果现在不是在打仗，沈想。如果现在不是在打仗，他和郑作为两个不完整的个体是否就能一起漫游世界，做任何随心所欲的事情，观察、取悦彼此如同一条河水从他们身畔流过。

 

这是个不错的梦想。只是没有其实现的可能性。

 

郑走时并未和他道别。他像一只坠落在山谷之间的白鸽，从此再无音讯。但对沈来说，他的离开并不唐突。在旷日持久的战争中他们别无选择，在冷枪火炮口下，没有任何个 体可以亲手掌握生存与死亡的原始力量。不过想到郑的离开，沈感到失控。他被留在原地，留在原地与他心中永无止境的黑暗洪流相伴。也许这就是爱。也许只是迷恋。

 

在郑离开的那个清晨，沈背着莱福枪踏马出门。雾气仍然笼罩着城镇，天上没什么太阳，空气又湿又冷，让他裹在皮手套里的手指感到不快。草地上沾满露水，让他胯下的爱马的铁掌打滑。但沈仍然握紧了手中的马鞭，狠狠地往马背上抽去。这头畜生在他胯下发出嘶鸣，撒开腿，载着他一头扎进黑黢黢的森林里。”

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
